Reggie Breaks a Leg
by celrock
Summary: When Reggie stays at the Halls' for a week and fakes a broken leg to get attention, will the Halls survive being his slaves? An homage to the original Rugrats episode from season 3, featuring nothing but OC's. Hope you enjoy!


Reggie Breaks a Leg

Summary: When Reggie stays at the Halls' for a week and fakes a broken leg to get attention, will the Halls survive being his slaves? An homage to the original Rugrats episode from season 3, featuring nothing but OC's. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the original Rugrats characters, even though none of them appear in this story, better cover myself to be safe, but anyway, they're the property of their original creaters. I own Reggie and his mom Rhonda, as well as any OC's you don't recognize, while Rosie, Mary and their parents, are owned by Nairobi-harper.

This happened not long after Rosie's family returned to Boston from going out to California to tend to their dying grandmother and attend her funeral, and Rosie met the love of her life, the purple haired two-year-old toddler, mister Tommy Pickles. It was the week long winter break that fell in February, and Rhonda had some skiing parties to host over the long week. Worried her son would do nothing but cause trouble, she decided to leave him with Terry and Shannon Hall for the week. Rhonda had to run to catch a plane to head out to the Rocky Mountains of Colorado, in hopes she wouldn't run into her husband, as they had gotten a divorce just a few months ago, as a result of his alcoholism, so she threw her stuff and Reggie's suitcase in the car, and rushed over to the Halls' apartment. She ran up to the door and Reggie rang the buzzer. Shannon answered the door.

"Oh, hi Rhonda." Said Shannon upon opening the door.

"Enough small talk Shannon, I've gotta just drop off Reggie and run." Said Rhonda, as she turned to her son.

"Now Reggie, are you going to be good while I'm gone, and mind your manners for the Halls?" Rhonda asked.

"Of course, of course mommy, I'm always on my best behavior." Reggie lied.

"Well that's settled then, I'll see you guys in a week, and all numbers where I can be reached are on a sticky pad in Reggie's luggage." Said Rhonda.

"Have fun mommy, looking forward to all of the presents you bring back for me." Said Reggie with a smile, as Rhonda walked down the sidewalk, and Shannon closed the door.

Reggie then turned to Shannon.

"Hey Shannon, can we go to the aquarium?" Reggie asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry Reggie, but I've got a lot of work to do today, maybe on Friday we can go." Said Shannon, as she returned to her dusting of the bookshelf in the hall.

Sighing, Reggie went off to find Terry, who was in his small study beneath the stairs.

"Terry, Shannon won't take me to the aquarium would you take me?" Reggie asked.

"I'm sorry Reggie, I've gotta look over these realty properties." Replied Terry.

"But I'm the guest." Reggie said disappointingly, as he wandered around, looking for something to do.

Later, he found Shannon in the kitchen at the table, looking over some samples for her next interior decorating project. Wanting some attention, Reggie decided to pretend he was an astronaut.

"Hey Shannon look at me, I'm the famous astronaut and I just got back from Mars!" Said Reggie with a grin, as he struck a heroic pose, and started wobbling around, like he was floating around in space.

"Not right now Reggie, I have a lot of samples to put together for my next interior decorating gig." Replied Shannon.

Unhappy, Reggie went off and found Terry, who was still busy in his small little study.

"Hey Terry, wanna hear some impressions?" Reggie asked.

"Not right now." Terry replied.

"First, Inspector Gadget. Don't worry chief, I'm always on duty." Said Reggie.

"I'm kind of busy Reggie, maybe later." Terry replied.

"For my next impression, Baby Cinclaire from Dinosaurs. I'm the baby gotta love me." Said Reggie with a grin.

"Reggie I'm…" Terry started to say, before Reggie cut him off.

"And now, Pee Wee from Pee Wee's Playhouse. I know you are but what am I?" Said Reggie.

"Not right now Reggie, I'm working!" Terry said out of frustration.

Giving up on trying to get the adults to pay attention, he went and found the girls. He found Mary in her room, working on some homework.

"Hey Mary, why don't we play a game, like Chess? Or Chinese Checkers?" Reggie asked.

"Well I'm pretty busy, I've got lots of homework to get done." Mary replied.

"But we're on vacation." Reggie replied.

"Better to get it done early than late. And besides, mom and dad said if I didn't get it done, I couldn't go to Krystal's slumber party this weekend. Besides, whenever we play games together, you cheat." Said Mary.

"I do not." Argued Reggie.

"Yes you do. Now please leave me alone before I call for mom and dad and get you in trouble." Mary griped, as Reggie left her room.

Reggie let out a huge sigh, as he headed downstairs into the living room, where he figured he'd go watch some TV to pass the time. When he got there, he saw Super Why wrapping up on the TV, and Rosie watching it.

"Hey Rosie, wanna play a game?" Reggie asked.

"Actually I'm kind of sleepy, it's about time for my nappy." Rosie replied.

"Your nap, nobody's making you take a nap, come on, play with me? Please?" Reggie begged.

"But I always take a nap after Super Why. I just get really tired after trying to be a super helper to the super readers." Said Rosie, as she let out a huge yawn.

"Where did you hear about this dumb baby show anyway?" Reggie asked.

"A blond boy around my age named Zack toldid me about it when I was out visiting my dying grandmother. Too bad Tommy don't like it though, I'd love to curl up with the cutest baby waby on earth and watch it with him for hours." Said Rosie dreamily as she lay down on the floor, her eyes half closed.

"So, Rosie's got a crush huh? Like any little boy would wanna love a bubble gum head like you." Reggie muttered to himself.

"He does too like me like me. And don't call me bubble gum head." Said Rosie, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Come on Rosie, wake up, you know I didn't mean it." Cried Reggie, as he started shaking Rosie, but she was out like a light, not budging.

Reggie stared at the TV, which was now airing the Goober show, a program he heavily despised. Annoyed at how his first day at the Halls' was going, he found the remote on the coffee table, picked it up, and started channel surfing.

"This place is so boring. There's nothing to do and nobody wants to spend time with me. What am I, an invisible piece of chopped liver?" Reggie asked himself, as he flipped through the channels on the TV, till he landed on something that took up his interest.

It appeared to be one of those daytime soap operas. On the television a man was lying in bed with a cast on his leg, and a woman, most likely his girlfriend or his wife, was beside him.

"And after you shovel the sidewalk and fire my lawyer, you can fluff my pillows." Said the man in the hospital bed on the screen, sounding in pain.

"I'll do anything for you my sweet little dumpling. I'll do anything you want. I'll fire your lawyer, I'll shovel your walk, and I'll wait on you night and day, until that leg of yours, is completely healed." Said the lady on the television.

"Oh wow look at that, just because that man's got a broken leg she's doing everything he tells her to do." Said Reggie at the television, as a huge grin came to his face.

"Hey! That gives me an idea!" Reggie said, as he got up from the floor, and went off upstairs where he found a sled and a bowling ball in the guest room closet. Sitting on the sled at the top of the stairs, he pushed the bowling ball down the stairs, and chased after it via riding on the sled, sending him flying down the stairs.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Terry was helping Shannon try to match together some wall and floor samples.

"I don't know dear, I really don't think a black carpet is going to look good in a room with bright yellow walls." Said Terry, looking at the two samples next to each other.

"I don't think it does either but this is what my latest client has asked for." Shannon said with a shrug, as they heard a loud thud come from the stairs and heard Reggie scream.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Reggie screamed, as Shannon and Terry ran to the bottom of the stairs, to find Reggie lying on the floor, the sled next to him, and the bowling ball, which had smashed into a ceramic planter of Shannon's that was at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh no Reggie! What happened?" Shannon asked.

"Oh no! My leg! I think it's broked!" Reggie cried, as he tried to stand up without much luck.

Later, the Halls and Reggie were at the hospital, and Reggie was getting an x-ray.

"Hi, I'm Brian, I'm the x-ray technician." Said Brian.

"What are you gonna do?" Reggie asked, now lying on the x-ray table.

"I'm gonna take pictures of your insides, say cheese." Said Brian, as he started up the x-ray machine.

"It feels kind of strange at first, but soon, you get to like it." Yelled Brian over the noise of the machines.

Later, out in an examining room, a doctor came in with the x-rays and presented them to Shannon and Terry.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Mcgiver, and we just got Reggie out of the x-ray department." Said Dr. Mcgiver.

"So what's the verdict?" Shannon asked.

Dr. Mcgiver thummed through the pictures.

"Log, Log, Log, Log, ah, here it is. It appears that Reggie had a minor stress fracture to the right fibula." Explained Dr. Mcgiver as he showed the pictures to Shannon and Terry.

"I did? Oh yeah, ow." Cried Reggie, clutching on his leg.

"Are you sure about this sir? Maybe we should get a second opinion." Said Terry.

"Excuse me sir but I'm a highly trained professional. I went to Harvard Medical School. I think I know a broken leg when I see one, a bit better than you do." Dr. Mcgiver replied, as a nurse came in with his vanilla ice cream.

"Here's your vanilla ice cream doctor." Said the nurse, as she handed it to Dr. Mcgiver.

"Thank you." Said Dr. Mcgiver, as he ate a spoonful of the ice cream.

Later back at the Halls' apartment, they had Reggie lying down in the guest room bed, with a cast on his right leg, and a pillow propping up his leg.

"Dr. Mcgiver said we should keep you in bed and do everything we can to keep you comfortable while your leg heals." Said Terry.

"And on the way back, we stopped off at Radioshack and picked up this three way intercom system. We have one downstairs and one in our bedroom and one of us will come running right away. All you need to do is press this button and tell us what you need." Said Shannon, as she showed Reggie how the intercom worked.

"Thanks." Reggie replied.

"Are you in any pain Reggie?" Terry asked.

"A little." Reggie replied.

Later, Mary and Rosie were in the room.

"Oh my gosh! What happened? Is your leg really broken?" Mary asked, peering at the cast on Reggie's leg.

"No." Reggie replied.

"Then why do you gots to wear that cast Reggie?" Rosie asked.

"Why don't you go figure that one out for yourself bubble gum head, all I know is, I've got this!" Said Reggie, as he pointed to the intercom on his nightstand.

"What does that do?" Rosie asked.

"Watch." Said Reggie, as he pressed the button and spoke into the intercom system.

"Shannon, Terry, you can come get Rosie and Mary to leave my room, I'd really like to be alone now." Said Reggie.

"Be right up." Said Shannon from downstairs on the other end.

She came upstairs and escorted Mary and Rosie out of Reggie's room.

"Mary, Rosie, it's time for you two to be going to bed anyway." Said Shannon, as she escorted the girls to their bedroom.

"But mom, I'm on vacation!" Mary cried.

"Now!" Shannon demanded, as the girls went off to get ready for bed.

The following morning, Reggie was awake early, so buzzed the intercom at the ungodly hour of 6:00 a.m. Terry, sleepily came into Reggie's room.

"Morning Terry, get me some hot chocolate." Reggie demanded.

"Right away Reggie." Said Terry sleepily as he rubbed some sleep out of his eyes and made up some hot chocolate for Reggie.

An hour later, he brought it back and handed the mug to Reggie.

"Hey! I asked for hot chocolate." Reggie snapped.

"That is hot chocolate." Terry replied.

"Well it's not the way my mommy makes it. She always puts marshmallows on top." Said Reggie.

"You never asked for marshmallows the first time awround, but I'll go get you some." Terry said with a sigh, as he took his mug downstairs and added marshmallows to the drink.

Of course, demanding hot chocolate with marshmallows was only the beginning. He had them do everything, from bringing the television upstairs so he could watch TV, to fluffing his pillows, to cranking up the heater in his room because the cold weather was really settling in, and bleeding through the walls, making Reggie feel uncomfortable. But while he put the adults to work, he also had Mary and Rosie wrapped around his little fingers too.

"Mary, get me your comic book collection, and your iPad. I wanna play the new Reptar game." Reggie snapped.

"But… But… Peter and Tommy could call any minute!" Rosie cried.

"Like any two-year-old boy would wanna talk to you. Now get me the iPad!" Reggie snapped.

"Fine, sorry Rosie, looks like you and Tommy won't be able to talk for a while." Said Mary, as Rosie sat down on the floor and started to cry, while Mary went off and fetched her iPad out of her room.

Before giving it to Reggie though, she texted Peter and told him that she wouldn't be available for a few days. Then, she put the unit on Do Not Disturb, and brought it to Reggie, who proceeded to stay up all night, playing the video games on it, making lots of noise and keeping the girls awake. If that wasn't enough, he pulled something the next day that really shook everybody up. He had Mary get him her little tape recorder with the voice changer on it and a blank tape, while he had Rosie fetch the cordless land phone. Then, using the tape recorder, he recorded a message.

"Hello Pizza Pillars, I'd like to order twenty extra large cheese pizzas. Please deliver it to the Halls' residence right away." Said Reggie into the tape recorder.

Then, he picked up the cordless land phone, dialed the number for Pizza Pillars, as he knew it by heart from hearing the commercials on TV so many times, and once somebody picked up, he played the recording back, putting it on the slow speed, making Reggie's voice sound like a grown man, totally convincing the person on the other end that an adult was ordering this many cheese pizzas.

Thirty minutes later, a delivery man with twenty pizza boxes stacked in his hand, walked up to the door, and rang the buzzer.

"Well, aren't you gonna go answer the door ladies?" Reggie asked, looking over at Rosie and Mary, who were next to his bed.

"You ordered them, you go get it." Said Rosie.

"Uh, I can't exactly do that, my leg is broken, remember?" Said Reggie.

"Your leg's not broked, you're just doing this to get attentions." Said Rosie.

"Go get it, or I'll turn your hair into real bubble gum." Said Reggie.

Afraid Reggie could really do such a thing, Rosie drug her sister out of the room and they went and got the pizza boxes.

"That will be two-hundred dollars little girls." Said the delivery man, as he placed the boxes of pizza on the floor of the entry hallway.

"But we don't have that kind of money." Mary cried.

"Well you should have thought of that before your dad ordered so many pizzas." Said the delivery man.

"Daddy?" Mary called.

"What?" Terry asked, as he stumbled into the entry hall to find the tall stack of pizzas.

"Don't look at us, Reggie did it." Said Mary.

Annoyed, Terry found two one-hundred dollar bills in his wallet and paid the delivery man so he would leave, as he was letting cold air into the apartment. Once done, everybody pitched in and brought up the twenty boxes of pizza to Reggie.

"Reggie, are you sure you're gonna be able to eat all of this?" Shannon asked, as she set down her five pizza boxes next to the bed.

"Yeah, lay it on me." Said Reggie, as he started digging into the first box of pizza.

He was half through the second box of pizza, when he started not to feel well.

"Come on ladies, help me eat this pizza." Said Reggie, who pointed to Rosie and Mary over on the floor, watching the TV.

"You ordered them, you eat them." Said Mary.

"But I'm full!" Reggie cried, before letting out a huge beltch.

The girls just gave him a look, before Rosie dug into the rest of the opened pizza, deciding she'd eat it, if for no other reason, they wanted to get rid of the smelly evidence before their parents became more annoyed than they already were.

An hour later, Reggie was starting to get bored again, because it was time for the girls to go to bed, so he buzzed the intercom again, to have Terry come running.

"Terry, tell me a story." Said Reggie.

"Well how about Goodnight Daniel Tiger." Suggested Terry.

"No!" Reggie snapped.

"Curious George Bakes a Cake?" Terry suggested.

"No! I'm not a stupid baby, I want a grown up story." Snapped Reggie.

"I don't know Reggie, I don't think your mother would approve of us telling you an adult story." Said Terry.

"Fine, make something up then." Reggie muttered.

"I'm not the best at making up stories." Said Terry.

"Ok, I'll get you started. Once upon a time there was a king. And his name was…" Said Reggie.

"Peter?" Terry asked.

"No." Reggie replied.

"King Kong?" Terry asked.

"No." Reggie replied.

"Reggie?" Terry asked.

"Yep that's correct, keep going." Said Reggie.

Later, at nearly midnight, Shannon and Terry were settling down to go to sleep in their bed.

"I don't know how much more of this I can take of this Terry." Said Shannon, as she slumped back on her pillows.

"Me neither. Did you try reaching Rhonda again?" Terry asked.

"Yes, but seems she either has no service, or her phone goes right to voicemail." Shannon replied.

"Well I'm exhausted. I'll be so glad when she returns to town at the end of the week." Terry muttered, as he rolled over and went to sleep.

No sooner had the Halls' household been asleep for a while, when the intercom went off in the middle of the night. This time, it woke up Shannon, so she went to see what Reggie wanted.

"What is it Reggie?" Shannon asked, exasperated and sleepy.

"Shannon, may I please have some Boston cream pie?" Reggie asked.

"Reggie, it's two o'clock in the morning, I'm tired, and we don't have any Boston cream pie." Said Shannon.

"Please? Pretty please? This pain is unbarable!" Reggie cried.

"Reggie, we don't have any Boston cream pie. We haven't had any around here since I made some at Christmas." Said Shannon.

"Come on Shannon, we live in Boston, surely a store or a bakery is open somewhere." Said Reggie, a smile across his face.

"Reggie, I'm not going out at two o'clock in the morning to buy you a Boston cream pie and that's final. Besides, aren't you still full from your twenty cheese pizzas?" Shannon asked.

"Nope, gave the rest of them to the girls." Said Reggie.

" _Well no wonder the girls went to bed with tummy aches. Of all the nerve!_ " Shannon thought to herself, as she stormed out of Reggie's room, determined to get that boy to shut up and be quiet.

She threw on some clothes and went to the twenty-four hour corner market down the street.

"Got any Boston cream pies?" Shannon asked a store clerk upon entering the supermarket.

"Sorry mam our bakery is closed, but we have all of the ingredients available to make one on isle twelve." Replied the clerk, as he pointed to the baking isle.

Shannon went and got what she would need to make the pie, then hurried back home, where she reluctantly, got to work. No sooner was she mixing the filling together, when Terry walked into the kitchen.

"What are you doing up at this hour?" Terry asked.

"Making Boston cream pie." Shannon muttered under her breath, as she continued to mix together the filling.

"It's three o'clock in the morning, why on earth are you making Boston cream pie?" Terry asked.

"Because I've lost control of my life." Shannon said in an exasperated tone of voice.

Two hours later, the pie was finished, cooled, and Shannon took it up to Reggie in bed, who was watching a Reptar movie on the television.

"Here's your pie Reggie." Said Shannon, as she handed Reggie the pie.

"Oh, that's ok Shannon, I'm not hungry anymore." Said Reggie, as he handed the pie back to Shannon.

At this point, she couldn't take it anymore, and let out a loud piercing scream.

Two hours later, the family is sitting around the table eating breakfast.

"Mommy, when can we turn that intercom off?" Mary asked.

"When Reggie's leg is all better sweetie." Shannon replied.

"Well turn it off now, he's driving me nuts!" Cried Mary.

"Mary, we can't. We're all tired but Dr. Mcgiver said he needs our care." Said Terry, as he took another bite of his frozen woffle.

"Well if I have to hear that intercom go off again, I'm gonna crack." Said Shannon.

No sooner had she said this, when the telephone rang.

"AAAHHH!" Screamed Shannon.

"Oh calm down Shannon it's just the telephone." Said Terry, as he got up to answer the phone.

Shannon took a deep breath and calmed down, as Terry answered the phone.

"Hello?" Terry said into the phone.

"Hello, Terry? This is Dr. Mcgiver. Apparently there was a mix up on the x-rays. Reggie's leg isn't broken after all. You can bring him down right away to have the cast removed. I am so terribly sorry for this mistake." Said Dr. Mcgiver apologetically, as Terry hung up the phone.

No sooner had Terry hung up the phone, when Dr. Mcgiver turned to his patient in the room.

"Mr. Log, I guess we o you an apology too." Said Dr. Mcgiver, as he turned to his patient, who had two casts, one on both legs.

"Shannon, good news, the hospital goofed. Reggie's leg isn't broken after all. We can bring him down right away to have the cast removed." Said Terry.

"Woo hoo!" Shannon said jumping for joy and doing a dance around the kitchen.

"Wow! I didn't expect you to get that excited." Said Terry.

"This is the happiest day of my life!" Shannon screamed excitedly at the top of her lungs, as the buzzer of the doorbell was heard. Terry went to answer it to find a man there he didn't recognize.

"Hello, are you the family who's caring for Reggie?" The man asked.

"Yes sir, who are you? Don't tell me Reggie ordered more pizzas again." Said Terry.

"I'm Rhonda's assistant, Jack Btristal." Said the man at the door, he was tall and skinny, wearing a dark suit with black hair.

"Is Rhonda all right?" Terry asked, concerned.

"Not exactly. We had to return as a result of her having an encounter with a ski lift." Said Jack.

"What?" Terry asked.

"A broken leg." Jack replied.

Later, at Reggie's home, Jack hands Reggie a tray of food to take to his mother.

"Jack, can we go have some fun now?" Reggie asked impatiently.

"Look Reggie, as long as your mommy is in her cast, we're going to have to make her as comfortable as possible. Anything your mommy wants, your mommy gets, do you understand that young man?" Jack asked.

"Yes sir." Reggie muttered, still clutching on to the tray of food.

"Jack! Reggie! Get upstairs, right now!" Rhonda called over an intercom system, the one that use to be at the Halls, now set up at Reggie's house.

"Reggie? Do we have any Boston cream pie?" Jack asked, as Rhonda continued to ring the intercom buzzer.

And this, ends story number 99 to hit my profile. Just need to release one more story to make it to 100, and I'm determined, to do that later on today!

Author's Note: So, what did you think of that story? Did you like the homage to the original Rugrats episode? Now granted, there's one part in there that didn't happen in that episode, the part where Reggie ordered pizza, but had that occurred in the original episode, that would have thrown the episode, "Angelica Order's Out," completely out the window. Yet though, I wouldn't be surprised if the episode, "Angelica Breaks a Leg," was inspiration for the season 4 episode previously mentioned, since "Angelica Breaks a Leg," did come out first, in the season prior to Angelica Orders Out's release. Also, noticed how in my story, Rosie and Mary played a bigger role in being a slave to Reggie? If there's one thing I didn't like about the original Rugrats episode, we saw Tommy and the other babies, if we even saw the other babies, briefly near the beginning of the episode, but once Angelica was being waited on hand and foot, Stu and Didi did all of the work, Angelica didn't enlist in having the babies be her servants. So I changed that up in this homage for good measure. Anyway, feel free to review, follow and favorite this story if you liked it of course, and be looking for more stories, coming soon!


End file.
